The Fault In Our Animatronics
by DizzyJade
Summary: Jade has always been someone in search of mystery. She even joined a special investigation group at the age of 11. Extremely smart, she decides to tackle the mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, making some new friends along the way. Jade and everyone else is mine, except the animatronics and Mike Schimdt The Phone Guy is a teen, 'cause yolo.


**Jade's POV**

"Honey, are you sure you want to take this job?" My dad came over to me. He passed me a small, steaming cup of coffee. "I mean, you have heard about the animatronics, right?" I took a sip.

"Of course." He sighed, sitting next to me. The TV continued playing the news, which was boring at the moment; just the weather, which was getting colder as he spoke. My cat, Maven, jumped on my dad. He stroked her with affection, smiling a bit. I felt a smile creep upon my face, resting itself into a wide grin. _Not really resting; it takes about 12 muscles to smile._

"We better be going then." He said, moving the cat off his lap. "Come on" Her motioned for me to follow, indicating that we were leaving. Taking one last gulp of coffee, I followed to my doom. I had a good reason, of course…

My dad's car pulls into the driveway of the place I've driven by so often. He turned to me and gave me a reassuring look. I nodded, and got out of the car.

"Ah! It's Jade! I'm so happy you decided to take this job!" Someone came out of the doors. It was dark, so I couldn't see who it was; most likely the manager. "Some people are scared of the animatronics during the day, and I doubt they would ever come here during the night. But you seem willing! It's been too long since I've seen someone like that."

As he walked towards me, the light of the car hit him. He was dressed simple, a faded light blue shirt with Freddy's face on it, navy blue jeans, and his sneakers battered and ripped. While his dressing was a bit crumby, his face was very handsome, his blond hair the perfect length, not too short or too long. His ears stuck out slightly, and his eyes were a brilliant blue color. He was considerably young, mid twenties. No wonder this place has gotten a bit more popular since he started. Rumors around town says that he's such a gentleman.

"My pleaser. I've heard such wonderful things about this about this place and I've never actually visited myself. I've seen pictures and the animatronics looks really cute! That's why when I heard you needed a night guard, I said yes on the spot!" I responded in my sweetest voice possible, though it was hard. He laughed, and offered me to come inside. I took his hand and said bye to my dad.

The inside was very childish. I wasn't expecting different though. The tables had paper on top of them, most likely for coloring. The walls had pictures the kids drew on them, and the background was blue with white blobs on it. The sky, most likely. The stage had pretty streamers on it, and had fake balloons covering the brick wall. The animatronics were turned off on stage; Bonnie with his guitar, Chica with her cupcake, and Freddy with his microphone. The manager led me past them and down a strange hallway with posters of the animatronics.

After walking past different doors, the manager brought me to an office room. The room was simple, probably where I would be staying for 6 hours. It had a comfy looking chair, a desk holding a fan and crumbled up papers, and a tablet. Next to the doors were panels with buttons labeled LIGHT and DOOR. A tablet was on the desk too, with the stage playing on it. The animatronics were still in place.

"This is where you'll be for the next 6 hours. I hope you got enough sleep. If you have any problems, call me. I'll come over if I can." He handed me a paper with a number on it. _Real charmer..._

"Ok! I can't wait to start!" I said cheerfully. He laughed again, and then left. I picked up the tablet and sat down. The chair was comfy, making me want to sleep. "Let's see..."

The tablet said 12 am, 99%, and had a map of the building. I checked backstage, where they all should be, except Foxy. They all were. I then checked Pirate Cove, nothing. I sighed, taking in all of the madness that ran through the house; the screams of the little children, the chaos of kids and grownups alike, and that man; the man that killed those kids.

Checking backstage again, Bonnie had left. I searched through the rest of the cameras and found he was in the dining room. _He moves slowly._ Flipping back to Pirate Cove, the curtains were still drawn shut, and the lights glowed dimly.

"Hurry up!" I whispered. I looked back to the backstage. Chica and Freddy were still there. Pirate Cove, nothing. Bonnie, nowhere... I quickly checked all the cameras and didn't find him anywhere. I looked up. Pressing buttons, I found he's not in the right door. I gulped, and hit the LIGHT button. A scream rang through the building, which must of woken up everyone for a block. Then I realized, it was my scream.

"You asked me to hurry so I could hear you scream. That's cruel." He responded. I felt my heart beat fast, almost like it would pound out of my chest."If I say I won't stuff you in that suit immediately, will you answer?"

"W-what suit?" I choked out after awhile. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed.

"Freddy says that you're an exoskeleton without a suit. The rules are that you can't be without a suit. Though I'm not sure if you are an exoskeleton or not." He scratched his ears. A sound came out of my throat, almost a mix of laughter and crying.

"I-i'm not a-an e-exoskeleton. I'm a h-human. And, u-um..." He looked at me weirdly.

"And what?" He wanted a response, and who says no to killer animatronics who may or may not be possessed by dead children… If they are dead.

"Well... I have a-always heard s-scary things about you guys at n-night and, um... I guess I just want to be y-your friend." I mumbled the last part. Bonnie must have got it though, because his eyes lit up , literally, and he seemed to smile. _Well, the best a robot could do._

"You could have just said that! I'm going to go get Chica!" He almost sprinted back toward the stage, stumbling once or twice. As I replayed his words in my head, one thing got through; _I'm screwed._


End file.
